Episode 133
"A Dazzling Entertainment Show" is the one hundred and thirty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūshō drives Yūri into a corner with his Entertainment Dueling, while Yūya desperately tries to suppress Zarc, who is consuming him. As he proudly watches Yūshō’s Duel, Yūya is able to regain his true self. However, even though he is driven into a corner by Yūshō, Yūri continues to sport a wicked smile... Featured Duel Yūshō Sakaki vs. Yūri Duel continues from the previous episode. Yūri has 3100 LP remaining, two cards in his hand, and controls Predator Plants Cephalotusnail (1300/1200) in Attack Position. Yūshō has 4000 LP remaining, two cards in his hand, and controls "Magician's Left Hand" and "Entermate Sky Magician" (3100/2000). Turn 2: Yūshō The effect of "Clairvoyance" continues, so Yūshō draws two cards as his guess was correct. He Sets a card. Turn 3: Yūri Yūri Normal Summons "Predator Plants Easter Lily Lizard" (1200/1200). He then Activates "Seed Cannon Salvo". Yūri activates its effect, sending a Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" monster from his Deck to the Graveyard to decrease the ATK of all monsters his opponent controls by 600 and inflict 300 damage to his opponent. He sends "Predator Plants Cordyceps" Yūshō activates the effect of "Entermate Sky Magician" as his opponent would activate a Magic/Trap Card, returning a Continuous Magic Card he controls to his hand and activating a different one. Yūshō returns "Magician's Left Hand" to activate "Magician's Right Hand" ("Sky Magician": 3100 → 3400 ATK), which lets him negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. As "Seed Cannon Salvo" was destroyed, Yūri activates its effect, which lets him destroy cards Yūshō controls up to the number of "Predator Plants" monsters he controls. He tries to destroy "Magician's Right Hand" and "Sky Magician", but Yūshō activates "Entermate Sky Ring". While "Sky Ring" is active, cards Yūshō controls cannot be destroyed while he controls a face-up Magician-Type "Entermate" monster. Yūri activates "Ivy Bind Castle". While Yūri controls "Ivy Bind Castle", the effects of all cards Yūshō controls will be negated and his monsters cannot attack. Turn 4: Yūshō The effect of "Ivy Bind Castle" inflict 800 damage to Yūshō for each monster Yūshō controls. (Yūshō 4000 → 3200). Yūshō returns "Sky Magician" to he his hand to Special Summon "Entermate Sky Pupil" via its own effect. As "Sky Magician" left the field, Yūshō activates its effect, which lets him destroy a Magic Card on the field. Yūshō destroys "Ivy Bind Castle". Yūshō activates "Magician's Encore", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Magician-Type monster from his Graveyard if he controls only one Magician-Type monster. Yūshō Special Summons "Entermate Revue Dancer". "Revue Dancer" can be treated as two Releases for the Advance Summon of a "Entermate" monster, so Yūshō Releases it to Advance Summon "Sky Magician" (2500/2000). Yūshō activates "Magician's Left Hand", and the effect of "Sky Magician" activates (ATK 2500 → 2800). "Sky Magician" attacks "Lily Lizard" (Yūri: 3100 → 1500). "Sky Pupil" attacks "Cephalostus Snail". As Yūshō controls "Sky Magician", the effect of "Sky Pupil" doubles its ATK ("Sky Pupil" 800 → 1600), and negates the effect of the monster it battles during damage calculation. (Yūri: 1500 → 1200). Yūshō sets a card. Turn 5: Yūri Yūri draws "Transcendental Fusion". He activates the effect of "Cordyceps" by banishing itself from Yūri's Graveyard to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" monsters from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Cephalotus Snail" (1300/1200) and "Lily Lizard" (1200/1200) The effect of "Lily Lizard" activates as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, letting Yūri draw a card. Yūri activates "Transcendental Fusion", paying 1000 LP (Yūri: 1200 → 200) to Fusion Summon a monster using monsters he controls. Yūri fuses "Cephalostus Snail" and "Lily Lizard" to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). The other effect of "Transcendental Fusion" Special Summons both of the Fusion Materials used for the Fusion Summon in Attack Position, and reduces their ATK to 0. Yūri can then choose whether to use of of those monsters as a Tuner, or make both of them Level 4. Yūri chooses to make "Lily Lizard" a Tuner monster. The effect of "Lily Lizard" activates as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, letting Yūri draw a card. He draws "Flower of Destruction". Yūri tunes the Level 4 "Cephalostus Snail" with the Level 3 "Lily Lizard" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yūri sends Yūshō's "Magician's Right Hand" and "Magician's Left Hand" to the Graveyard in order to activate "Fruit of Destruction" and "Flower of Destruction". Yūri activates the effect of "Starve Venom", which lets him negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls and have "Starve Venom" gain the same effects. Yūri chains the effect of "Clear Wing" as a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, negating that monster's effect, destroying it, and "Clear Wing" gaining ATK equal to that monster's ATK. "Starve Venom" is destroyed ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 5300). Yūri activates the effect of "Fruit of Destruction" as his monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to Graveyard. Yūri reduces the ATK of a monster he controls with 3000 or more ATK by 3000 and Special Summon the destroyed monster. He reduces the ATK of "Clear Wing" ("Clear Wing" 5300 → 2300) and Special Summons "Starve Venom" in Attack Position. The effect of "Flower of Destruction" activates as a monster(s) is Special Summoned, Yūri targets a monster he controls with an ATK less that its Original ATK ("Clear Wing"), and a monster his opponent controls ("Sky Magician"). Yūri inflict damage to his opponent equal to the difference between his first target's Original ATK and current ATK (200) (Yūshō 3200 → 3000), and if he does so, his second target will lose ATK equal to the damage his opponent takes. ("Sky Magician" 2800 → 2600) At this point, the duel became a loop where Yūri used the effect of his "Starve Venom", "Clear Wing", "Fruit of Destruction" and "Flower of Destruction" to keep damaging Yūshō, with each loop causing "Clear Wing" to lose 200 ATK, thus adding 200 more damage to the current value. Yūri repeats this loop 4 more times (Yūshō 3000 → 2600 → 2000 → 1200 → 200) ("Sky Magician" 2600 → 2200 → 1600 → 800 → 0). "Starve Venom" attacks "Sky Magician" (Yūshō 200 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūshō Sakaki Yūri Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3